Once Upon A Time Fanfiction
by Isolated shine 101
Summary: A Fariytale version only of Once Upon A Time. Read and Leave Comments!


Once Upon A time

1. Rescuer

A faraway place is known to man, but it is still one of the most beautiful. The sun was setting and casting a magical glow over this beautiful stretch of land. Peaceful. Quiet. That's how this land was until suddenly:

A horse begins to hurry through the path; on its back is a determined looking man. His dress and attire tell he is of royalty and his stature says he is strong and well built. He is Prince Charming.

Charming pushes his horse hard, into the woods. He moves through the thick trees tangled like horrid creatures, dodging branches. He reaches a clearing and skids to a halt. He dismounted with one quick motion. He is stunned at what he sees.

"You're too late," says a voice coming from in front of him.

He strode toward the voice. It was a very short man with a tan hat upon his head. He wore round spectacles that fitted his face almost magically. He was a dwarf.

"It's never too late."

He pushed through into the clearing and came upon something he wished he would have not seen. It was a glass coffin, and surrounding the coffin were six other dwarves exactly the same as the first.

The dwarves took their hats off and Charming's head sank.

"Is she really…"

"Yes," said the first dwarf.

Charming's eyes began to well up. He couldn't believe that Snow was dead. She lay in the coffin surrounded by a ring of beautiful flowers. Her complexion was as white as snow, her lips as red as a rose, and her hair as black as a raven's feather.

No Doc. She can't be dead. No!

He moved to the coffin's side and kneeled down in front of it as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. He shook his head in disbelief. Then he lifted his head and stood back up, while clenching his fists into a ball.

"Open it." He quietly said.

"I'm sorry." Doc said. "She's gone."

Charming slowly unclenched his fists, and realizes he was right. He realized that there's no fighting this. Sadly, he looks at Doc and asks another question.

"At least let me say goodbye." Charming cried.

Doc nodded, and then slowly opened the glass case. Charming leaned over and softly kissed Snow White's tender lips. When he pressed his lips to hers a shock of energy submerges him. He pulls back, startled.

Snow White's eyes fluttered open like a door. Snow smiles, and sits up feeling groggy. Charming smiled back at her feeling like this couldn't be possible.

"You... you found me." She said.

And now Charming's tears moved from grief to joy as he shook his head agreeing.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Charming asks with a smile.

Snow looks around at her surroundings, and smiles wryly staring at the flowers decorating the unusual case.

"Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me back pain," she said. Charming smiled at her sense of humor right out of waking up from a curse.

"Well you never have to worry. I will always find you." He said taking her hands in his.

Snow White takes this in, and more than anything else, she believes it. She stares into his eyes deeply and passionately in love with him.

Charming pulled her up from the coffin and gets her to her feet. She smiled at him before turning her attention to the dwarves.

"So Doc...," she began.

"Did you guys take care of me while I was asleep?"

"Actually your highness, we thought you were dead." Doc said with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah, for a while I thought I was too." She said tired.

"And yet…," she continued.

"I actually want to take a nap."

Everyone laughed except one. He stepped forward a shaggy beard smothering his face. He had furrowed brows, interested and angry.

"Snow," he said.

"Yes Grumpy." She said facing the dwarf.

"If you were asleep, and it was a curse. How did you break it?" He asked.

"Well, I guess it was….," she paused.

"True love's kiss," Charming answered.

A thud illuminated the room with noise. It was deafening. It was so deafening it made Rumplestiltskin cringe at the sound. He whirled around to find a middle-aged woman standing before him. She was beautiful yet still terrifying. She strode across the floor in her black gown.

"I'm happy to see my favorite menace in my castle."

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"What do you want your majesty?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

The Queen kept walking right up toward Ruplestiltskin's face, before reaching it. She stuck one hand out and gave his spinning wheel a good whirl.

"You know what I want." She said annoyed.

"Ah, but what's the fun in not getting to see someone's reaction in failing."

"Well to you, it means the world." The Queen pronounced.

"So again Regina, I ask, what do you want?"

"I want to know why she's awake again."

"Yeah, it's a little thing called a glitch. All curses have them dearie."

"Yes, but I gave you something you desperately wanted for that curse, and for some reason it didn't work. I want a refund."

"All deals are final once made dearie." He cackled.

"Then I'll make sure that your reputation is not a good one." She whispered.

"How? The entire kingdom hates you."

"Then what do I do, Rumplestiltskin."

"I made a deal because you asked; I don't have any effect in the outcome of the deals I make." He said.

"Fine," she said.

"Well at least tell me what I should do."

"If I were you dearie I would search for a friend, and I don't just mean your father and me."

"What are you saying?" She asked disgusted.

"I'm simply stating that if you were to perhaps, I don't know try to make up with Cora."

"After everything she's done!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't even turn back to watch her die." She whispered.

"Then find someone else then."


End file.
